Wands
by Zinaida
Summary: This is a collection of smut and fluff between Harry and Draco throughout the fourth year. I'm revamping this, because chapters 1 and 2 are fairly bad, so just go straight to chapter 3. keep checking back, and reviews please!
1. Wands

Here it is, ppl. Slash and sex scenes. If you don't like it, don't read it.

The story is set in the fourth year, since well, Dolores is the fifth year, and Draco escaped in the sixth year, right? And also, just wanna say, _especially_ not in the fifth year... we don't want Dolores ruining their fun, don't we?

Enjoy, ppl!

* * *

"What the FUCK Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Just give me back that essay!" 

Usually, he would not have minded. But, its Snape's essay we're talking about.

"Language, Potter. Don't give me that muggle slang. Huh. And never in a million years, Potter. You just might as well dream about it." Malfoy taunted, and sneered evilshly at Harry. His pearly white teeth gleaming under a thousand candle lights. He couldn't tear his eyes off his face… its just so

_Perfect! Geez, I just love that sneer... and those soft pink lips. I wonder what they taste like._

He just froze. Stopped and gazed at the perfect skin. At least _he_ doesn't have an ugly scar marring his own forehead.

"Malfoy. Just return it to Harry. Please." Hermione said. And Harry tore his eyes painfully away from Malfoy's soft complexions.

"Oooh, little miss prefect ehh? Sure, Potter." He spat, and sneered again. "I've got better things to do than messing with Mud-bloods and Half-bloods." And pushed pass Harry and Hermione. Draco dropped his essay on the floor, stamped at it, and left.

"Thanks, 'mione." "No prob. Oh, we've got potions tomorrow. Better read up more things before it." "Hermione! Its late…." Malfoy could still distinctively hear their bickering while he stalked away dreamily.

_Potter was staring at me… he was staring at me…at my lips…_ he shook his head _…no. That's impossible. He hates me just as much as all the money my father has. _"venom" he muttered to the solid looking wall leading to the Slytherin dungeons. _Lucky. I got THAT taken care of._ As he pocketed Harry's wand and drop a piece of parchment with "venom" scribbled on it. _I'm sure he'll come and get his wand. After all, I pushed him hard. He'll naturally suspect that it was me._

True, because a few floors up, Harry was just literally dissecting the whole common room trying to find that thin piece of wood that he has used for years. "It's probably the dumb blond ferret." Hermione commented. "he pushed you hard, remember? He could just have easily hid it under his robe after he stole it."

"Yeah Harry. You've got you're invisibility cloak. And the map. Nothing could stop you now, you know. What's a dumb blond, by the way?" Ron suggested and asked at the same time "is it a sort of fellytone? Or is it a Muggle fish?". The two muggle raised teenagers stared at Ron.

"Err, TELEPHONE, Ron. Not, not telephone or fish. In case you didn't catch the word, FERRET?" Hermione said.

"Oh, right. So. Well, what do you say, Miss Prefect Hermione?" Ron asked.

Both boys look at Hermione and she scowled disapprovingly. "Alright. Fine. But be careful. Snape is doing the rounds tonight." She nodded, and Harry went.

Down a few floors, Harry arrived at where the entrance of the dungeons should be. _Ughh. Great. Now, no portrait or stone gargoyle or anything. Just what I needed._ Spinning around and trying to find any trap door or hidden bricks, he opened the Marauder's Map to check for anybody, or anything that looks like a common room beyond the walls. Nothing. Maybe the room is charmed or something. But then he saw a pair of footprints walking nearer and nearer. Snape. The pair of footprints pacing right over to where Harry is standing. Clutching his cloak tighter, he stepped backwards, pressed himself against the cold dungeon walls, and saw Snape's black robes fluttering past his very own trainers. He held his breath. And just then, stepped on something. Waiting still Snape is really out of sight, he picked up the thing that he stepped on. A word was scribbled on a piece of parchment. "Venom." He read. Just then, the wall right next to him suddenly jerked open, and inside, revealed - The Slytherin common room. Assuming that both Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitories has that same blue print, he climbed up the staircase. And he was right. It is indeed the boy's rooms. He went up to the fourth year's area.

_This is weird._ He thought, because when he looked at the rooms, one of them isn't named "Fourth Year's". It was named, "Malfoy". _Very weird. Why on earth would Malfoy have his very own room when the others don't?_ He slipped inside anyway.

_This is just WAY even weirder._ Everything in there were decorated expensively. Dumbledore would not spend that kind of money on a Malfoy. Certainly not. But, in front of his very one eyes are the gold leaf brushed ceiling, with crystal chandeliers hanging down and dark green Egyptian cotton sheets encasing the huge bed. It was large enough for three. The cold white marble floor shone with a sheen of the newly polished. Dark oak tables and drawers were carved with very fine craftsmanship. His eyes wandered to the bed, oddly, nobody's there… and on the bedside table. Lying there, his wand.

He let his guard off, and took off the cloak, and let the soft silvery material slither to the cold white marble. He walked slowly to the bedside table and stretched out his hand to grab his wand.

Just then, something warm and oddly cold at the same time grabbed his arm. The world seemed to tilt upside down and he was being pushed roughly to the bed. His hands were clamped above his head. He couldn't see his attacker. He focused his eyes on the area of where that attacker's head should be. He focused so hard that everything seemed to blur and slip out of focus. But, nothing. All he sees is the ceiling.

"Heh…" Harry heard the familiar chuckle, followed by and incantation "Finite Incantetum", and slowly, a figure appeared in front of him. "M-malfoy? What the…" they have never been so close together, and Harry could almost feel Draco's breath on his face. He shivered every time Draco's hot scented breath landed on his face, and blushed deeply. "I ehh, umm…"

"What, Potter, where's all that Gryffindor bravery? Weasel got you're tongue?"

"GET OFF ME, YOU PERV, GET OFF OFF OF-oomph…" He found himself shouting, just then, he was blocked off when Draco suddenly landed a fiery kiss on Harry's lips. His lips and Draco's lips met perfectly onto each other, just like they were made for each other. He was melted into liquid flames when Draco's tongue has gained entrance into his very own wet hot mouth. Licking and swivelling expertly around. An involuntary moan escaped his lips, enjoying it immensely. Just then Draco broke off the kiss. Harry whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Still want me to get off?" Draco sneered again. _Gosh, that blew my mind…_Harry thought. "Yes, or not? Answer me." He commanded.

"I… ehh…"

"Yes? Or no? Say it."

"No…" He moaned.

"So what do you want, Potter?" Draco put Harry's hands together and clamped them together with one hand. He let the other roam free. Slithering over his clothed body, he let it wander southwards. His fingertips brushed lightly over Harry's rapidly hardening arousal.

"Ohh… Malfoy…"

"Shh" Draco silenced hmm and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. "Say, Draco. Don't call me Malfoy." And kissed him lightly again. "Now, will you tell me what you want?" he whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I, I w-want…" He took a deep breath and started again. "I want you." He said with new found sense of braveness.

"Oh, do you?" He teases, fingers brushed over Harry's arousal again. "Yes." Harry moaned and gasped. Both their members are very hard, so hard, its almost painful. Draco let go of Harry's numbing hands as they unbuttoned each other's shirts and pants. Leaving them lying on the cold stone marble.

Both of them are naked and gasped at the sensation of naked skin on skin. Sheens of sweat appeared on their foreheads. Draco remained on top. He nibbled Harry's earlobe and whispered, "so beautiful" Harry shivered again. Draco snaked slowly down his body and sucked at his tanned neck and collarbone, leaving dark purple marks on him. He trailed kisses down his nipples, and began to bite and suck hungrily at it. Harry gasped and moaned, then arched his back to urge him on. Draco got the message and sucked even harder. He did the same to the other nipple, until they were both rock hard. His traced another trail of kisses down to his naval and stuck his tongue into it. Harry gripped onto Draco's shoulder. "Am I you're first one?" He continued down until he reached Harry's throbbing arousal. But, he never touched it. He kissed and licked around it, deliberately avoiding it, until Harry moaned at the unsatisfactory. "Am I?" Draco asked again and looked up at him, silver stared into the emerald. "Yes. Oh, just quickly…please!" Both their eyes were filled with plain lust. Draco reached up and kissed him softly and whispered, "patience."

He reached back down and plunged his mouth onto Harry's hard member. Harry gripped very hard and dug his nails into Draco's shoulders. His wet mouth enveloped him completely, and his tongue licking and flicking under Harry's shaft. His teeth nibbled softly on the hard flesh sent shivers all over Harry. His head bobbed up and down steadily, until some pre-cum leaked out from Harry's slit. He licked the pre-cum off tauntingly and drove his tongue down hard into it.

Harry's member throbbed achingly and moaned loudly. Draco quickly cast a silencing charm around the room. He blew Harry's aching member, earning a sharp gasp from Harry. "shit, Draco, don't tease like that…" Draco reached up and kissed Harry, distracting any pain he might cause him when he is preparing him.

Using more of his pre-cum, his moistened Harry's entrance and pushed in. Harry moaned and writhed under him. "Shh" he silenced him again, then kissed him fiercely blocking out his moans and grunts of pain. His finger started moving in and out. For Harry, all the pain was soon replaced by pleasure, and soon he found himself begging for more. Draco obliged and added one more finger, then a third finger was added. His long slender fingers explored around Harry's warm cavern. His fingers brushed past a spot and Harry screamed in pleasure. Draco brushed past there again and Harry became even harder. "Draco… just take me now…" Draco withdraws his fingers and positioned his member at Harry's entranced. Slowly, he pushed in, careful not to cause Harry any pain. Harry gasped and something so much larger than Draco's long slender fingers. He looked up at Harry he nodded and thrusted in. Slowly he pulled out until only the head was remaining in it. And without any warning, he thrusted in again. He maintained a steady rhythm. Harry dug his nails into Draco's back "faster…" he rasped. Draco thrusted faster and faster. Until both of them are moaning as gasping each other's names. "Harry… oh, Harry… you're so tight…" Draco went to the fastest speed he could muster. He hit Harry's prostate dead on. And Harry screamed in pure bliss. Draco angled himself so that he would hit that spot every time he thrusted. A few more times Draco thrusted, and Harry came all over their muscled chests and stomach. _I'm coming near_ Draco thought and after a few more thrusts he soon saw stars explode in front of his eyes. His seeds exploded inside Harry, filling him up. Then, he pulled himself out.

He was so tired that he collapsed right on top of Harry, both of them panting, hot and sweaty. After their breathing was back to normal Draco adjusted himself and snuggled up next to Harry, his head resting in the concave of Harry's neck. His platinum blond hair was so soft that it tickles, but Harry didn't mind. He inhaled the pure scent of Draco. "Draco, why me?" he asked.

"Well…"_ Damn it. Don't loose you're cool. But… what if Harry doesn't feel the same about me? Oh, but the way he looked at my lips earlier this day…_

"Well?"

"Well… I've always liked you, Harry… but, I'm just not sure if you'll feel the same way about me." Draco blushed.

Silence. And after, what seemed like ages, Harry placed his hand on Draco's cheek..

"I love you too, Draco." Harry replied.

"What?"

"I've always liked you too. And now after this… I love you even more. I really do."

"And… I love you too. I hope this relationship isn't just as simple as just this. I hope we could… see more of each other?"

"Yes." Harry bent over and kissed Draco softly on the lips. "and now, I have to go back." They slowly dressed and swiftly cast a cleaning charm. He collected his cloak, map and wand, then slowly walked to the door.

"Wait! Come back over here. Couldn't risk you getting caught by Snape" Draco signalled next to the bed. He picked up his wand, then said, "Alohomora." And the table slipped away and there, appeared a tunnel leading up. "My father paid for some house-elves to create these tunnels. It leads to all four of the common rooms and lots more other places. The one to the right is Gryffindor. Well. You know. Us Slytherins. We spy at people a lot."

Harry nodded and headed into the tunnel. Draco pulled him back and kissed him one last time that evening. He knew it would be at least another long day before they see each other again.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And Harry disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

So, how is it, guys? This is my first one, so please give me some comments! 

Ta,

Zinaida : )


	2. Lake

Chapter two of Wands  
The Tri-wizard Tournament is coming up. This is the night after the Hallowe'en feast. Harry just came back from Draco's secret tunnel.

* * *

"BLIMEY MATE, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU BEAT HIM UP? YOU WORRIED THE CRAP OUT OF 'MIONE AND I, YOU KNOW? WAS IT EASY?"  
Harry was bombarded with questions from Ron once he climbed up the stairs back into his own dormitory.  
"Err… Hi, Ron. Umm, yes, no, sorry and yes." He answered.  
"Oh good."  
"It's late, Ron, and the Hallowe'en feast is right tomorrow. And potions as well. I don't want Snape to have another reason to pick on me."  
"'Kay, goodnight, mate"  
"'night"

* * *

"HARRY!" for the tenth time that lesson Hermione kicked Harry under the table. "For Merlin's sake, Harry, stop sleeping!"

Draco glanced at Harry because of the noise. He scowled at Hermione and grinned at Harry. Harry was only sober from sleep enough to give a wry faint smile.

The lesson slowly passed away. They all walked into the corridor when Draco tugged at Harry's robes. He made a lame excuse to Hermione and Ron, and then followed Draco under the disguise of all the people.

Draco tapped at a wall with his wand and a door appeared. This must be another one of the Malfoy family's tricks.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey…" Harry replied sleepily.

Draco kissed him warmly and said "This ought to wake you up."

"Oh? But I'm not." Harry teased playfully.

He kissed Harry again, this time fiery and passionate.

"This ought to do it." And Harry nodded. "Tonight, eleven, by the lake." And they turned around and left the room together. They parted ways and entered their own dormitories.  
That night during Hallowe'en feast, the Beauxbatons girls came and the Durmstrang boys came. Both Ron and Hermione was gawping at the girls and the latter the boys, but Harry simply paid no attention whatsoever. All of his attention was directed two tables away, at a certain blond headed boy…

After the feast, Ron dropped dead sleeping, but it was still early. It was only eight thirty.

Nine…

Nine Thirty…

Ten…

Ten Fifteen…

Ten thirty… Harry gathered his wand cloak and map, staring hardly at the clock, waiting and waiting, no knowing that that floors downwards in the dungeons, Draco was anticipating with as much enthusiasm as Harry was.

Ten forty-five…

Ten fifty… it's time and Harry started climbing down the endless staircases, with a new spring in his steps and walked towards the lake.

At just a bit later than eleven he arrived the lake, and Draco was already there, sitting on a cushion of air. He decided to give Draco a surprise, so he put on his cloak and slowly and silently stalked towards him.

"I know you're there, Harry" he suddenly said, still with his back facing him. But Harry kept quiet. "Sit," patting the thick layer of air next to him.

"How did you know I was there?" Taking off his cloak and sitting down next to Draco.  
"You could only hide from a Malfoy so many times." And he smiled. His golden hair glistened in the moonlight, and his pale face radiated a halo.

"What's this?" Harry asked, patting the thick layer of air that he's sitting on.  
"The cushioning charm. Don't tell me that you don't know about it."

Being a Quidditch fanatic, of course he knew. They were used on broomsticks to avoid discomfort. He had read about it in Quidditch through the ages.

Draco pulled in Harry for a quick kiss "Are you ready?" he asked. Harry nodded and with a quick flick of Draco's wand, their clothes folded themselves off next to the cushion charm.  
Draco pushed Harry down the cushion with a soft thump and kissed him hotly, and rummaged his hands over and over Harry's body, earning a small moan from him.

Draco reached down and licked Harry's rapidly hardening erection, and he started sucking lightly at the tip of it. Slowly, Draco's warm mouth enveloped Harry's erection entirely, with a loud moan from Harry. Draco's head bobbed steadily up and down, with his tongue swivelling around and his teeth grazing it, it didn't take long for Harry to come. He came hard into Draco's mouth and he swallowed every drop of it. He reached up and kissed Harry, and he could taste himself and Draco at the same time. It was a delicate mixture. Still kissing Harry, Draco pushed one finger into his entrance, although it isn't the first time, it still hurt a bit, but Harry kept still. Then, when the second finger is in, Harry writhed under Draco, reached around his back, and held him tight. Draco began scissoring his fingers at first lightly and then more and more. When Harry is ready, Draco positioned his erection at Harry's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Harry's fingernails dug even harder in. Draco broke the kiss and asked, "are you alright?", "Yeah, just move." Harry urged, and Draco began trusting in and out, harder and faster by each thrust and any discomfort from Harry turned into pleasure. The night was filled with moans and gasps from Harry and Draco, but it is soon replaced with soft screams of Draco's climax. Draco came into Harry, emptying himself entirely into Harry. Draco pulled out and rested beside Harry. Looking at the stars he sighed contentedly and said to Harry,

"Pity, we're not allowed to enter the contest, I wish we were."

"Ha, nice way to get yourself killed."

"Oh well, a bit of danger for a bit of glory, just like you. You nearly got yourself killed for the first and second years facing the Dark Lord." And slowly trailed a finger over Harry's scar.

"I didn't ask for it, besides, I would give all this load of crap glory to anybody just to stay with you." and he kissed Draco. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco." Harry replied. "We should head back now, before any of our roommates suspect us. I bet Ron will find out if I skip anymore nights in my room."

"Yeah." And swiftly, Draco casted a cleaning spell over both of them, and with another flick of his wand re-dressed themselves. And silently walked back towards the castle. "this way," Draco muttered and lead Harry over to a stretch of blank wall and tapped it with his wand. "that way goes back to Gryffindor Tower. Goodnight then."

"night." and they kissed each other goodbye.

* * *

More Chapters coming up!

Review!

Zinaida :)


	3. Desert

I think I need to crawl into a hole after reading my previous two chapters.

My writing circa sixteen years old was… appalling.

Please don't ask me why I wrote even smut when I was sixteen. I might rewrite some of it, because I don't like the idea of bad writing floating around on my page.

They all sat in the Great Hall while the Beauxbaton girls and the Durmstrang boys filed in between the benches.

Harry caught Ron ogling and gave him a sharp nudge at his ribs.

Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Oi mate!"

"You're ogling Ron…"

"What? They've got nice hair, them girls. 'Specially her."

Harry followed Ron's line of vision to the girl closest to Madame Maxime. That girl would be Fleur Delacour, the half Veela.

"Yes, I suppose." Harry half heartedly agreed. His eyes sauntered over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat. _ Draco's got nice hair…_

"-oh yes Ron, wouldn't you agree Harry ?" Hermione concluded her question with a stare fixed at Harry.

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah… of course." Harry agreed at whichever topic he was supposed to agree on.

"If you've even heard the question, Harry, you would not be agreeing because I asked no question at all." Hermione pointed out

"Mate, you seriously need more sleep." Ron said.

"I've noticed that you've been very prone to zoning out."

"What's zoning out?" Ron asked

"Uh, nevermind, Ron." Hermione didn't even bother explaining. Harry smiled. Ron has been asking them about Muggle slangs so many times. "Anyway, as I was saying, you need more sleep. Go easy on the studying, its really starting to drain you." Ron and Harry both started at Hermione when she said to put health before academics, but they both decided to keep their mouths shut.

They stopped speaking as the foreign students filed into their seats. Harry watched as Krum sat next to Malfoy and his gang. They spoke for a while and Draco turned his head slightly and faced Harry. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and raised an eyebrow. The corner of Harry's mouth lifted involuntarily and he looked away immediately to avoid the chances of Ron and Hermione seeing anything.

He tried very hard not to look at the way Draco ate. The way his tongue flicked over the spoon…

"Harry, eat your food and stop daydreaming!" His reverie was shattered momentarily by Hermione's voice.

He returned to staring when deserts arrived. Draco's pink tongue flicked and licked every drop of molten chocolate cake from the corners of his mouth.

"Draco, Draco." Harry muttered between kisses. "I must make myself a promise to never watch you eat."

"Oh yeah?" Draco walked them to his bed. "Or what?"

"Or I'm going to have to walk right up to you and kiss you right there in the Great Hall… and then some more…" They fell onto Draco's bed and continued kissing. "the way you eat is obscenely inappropriate… yet insanely brilliant"

"Oh trust me, Harry." Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "I only eat like this when I know you're watching." His fingers suddenly stopped what they were doing and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"What? I'm hungry." He tugged at Harry's hand.

"But we just had dinner." Harry decided that he might like where this is going. "I suppose… I'm not completely full." Draco gave him an approving smile. "Yet."

"So Harry, I've got this cupboard which is magically stocked with all my favourite foods." Draco lead them to an ornate looking glass windowed cupboard framed by intricately carved wood. "What shall we have tonight?"

"How about as second round of deserts?"

"Desert it is." He opened the cupboard. "How about raspberries and cream?"

Harry seemed to have lost the ability to swallow. "Cream. Yeah. Alright."

Draco took a dish of it with cream piped out to a peak supported by a handful of raspberries on the bottom. Draco lead them to a table with a cushioned chair beside it. Harry sat as Draco set the dish down. There was only one chair, so Draco straddled him as Harry sat. He dipped his index finger into the cream and slowly licked it off. Harry wished it would be something else Draco's tongue was licking soon. He leaned in a kissed Harry deeply, and Harry drowned himself into the heavenly taste of cream mixed with Draco. Draco broke the kiss and pecked down his jaw. He dipped his finger into the cream again and drew a heart on Harry's chest. He pressed a kiss in the middle of the heart, then slowly licked it off. The feeling of Draco's tongue on his body sent waves of pleasure to his nether regions.

"Hmm… you taste great." Harry lost the ability to speak. Both their erections pressed firmly onto each other. Harry moaned with the slightest shift Draco made. He threaded his fingers into Draco's silky blonde hair and pulled him in for a kiss and he swiftly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, running his fingers across his chest, ribs, and down his muscular abdomen, and he unbuttoned Draco's trousers. His fingers grazed Draco's erection while unzipping then.

"Unhh… Harry…" His fingers flew down to Harry zippers. Both their trousers and boxers fell to the floor with a little bit of clumsy fumbling with shaking hands, joined by Harry's shirt. Draco straddled Harry once more and they inhaled sharply as their erections brushed against each other again. They pressed their foreheads together and kissed each other keenly. Draco pressed his hands against Harry's chest and he dropped down in his knees. He nudged Harry's legs apart.

"Ready, Harry?" He held onto Harry's thighs. Harry took a big breath and stilled himself.

Draco wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry's erection even before Harry finished saying, "yes." Harry threw his head back and made the most beautiful sound Draco has ever heard. He reached up and kissed Harry's throat, then reached across and scooped a generous amount of cream with his pink tongue when Harry regained eye contact with him. Draco spread the cream around Harry's erection, and his mouth took it in entirely. Harry's hips bucked and Draco pressed his hands firmly onto his hips. His head bobbed and Harry gripped his hair with his shaking hands. "Yes… Draco, I…" Draco adruptly stopped, and gripped the base of his erection firmly.

"Not yet." Harry tried to protest, but Draco pressed a finger on his lips and whispered, "shhh…" He straddled Harry, picked up a berry, placed it on his tongue and leaned in to kiss Harry. The berry was crushed between tongue and teeth, and while relishing in the sweet tang of the juice from the fruit, they inhaled each other's intoxicating scent. Draco raised himself a little and positioned his entrance to Harry's cock.

"Draco… Are you…?"

"Harry… don't move… alright?" Harry nodded, and Draco slowly lowered himself until the tip of Harry's cock breached Draco's entrance. He closed his eyes and gasped with his swollen lips slightly open.

"Unhh… Harry, wait, wait." Draco breathed heavily and his hands gripped Harry's shoulders. With one hand supporting Draco, Harry lightly touched his chin, and they kissed tenderly. Draco lowered himself slowly bit by bit, until Harry was fully sheathed inside him. He fidgeted a little, let out a small sigh and buried his head into Harry's neck. "Just give me a moment…" Harry reassured him and he brushed his hand down Draco's back in long slow motions.

After a short while, Draco pressed a kiss on Harry's shoulder blade and propped himself upright, then he started to move. He looked Harry straight in the eye and bit on his lower lip. He leaned in and they kissed slowly, in time with Draco's slow movements. Harry snaked his arm around Draco's torso and deepened the kiss with a shaking hand curling in Draco's hair. Draco ran his hands across Harry's chest, up to his shoulders and gripped his shoulders firmly. He broke the kiss and started to move faster. They pressed their foreheads, panting, breathing faster. Harry angled himself so that he knew he would hit that _spot_-

"Ah! Harry… oh, Harry… yes… Harry…" Draco threw his head back slightly with his lips slightly open. Harry leaned in and sucked on Draco's neck softly, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a slight mark for days. Harry curled his fingers around Draco's erection, and stroke it in time with their movements.

Harry could feel himself getting close, the pleasant warm feeling below the naval. "Come with me Draco." He whispered in Draco's ear, and gave him one last tug. Draco crushed his lips on Harry's as they came together, holding each other tightly, muffling their moans and cries. Draco kept moving until the euphoric feeling was over, and he draped himself lazily atop of Harry, and he held Draco tightly in his arms.

Harry finally said, chuckling lightly, "Draco… that was bloody brilliant."

"I have been waiting for this ever since dinner. Mind you, I have very little patience." Malfoy pointed out with a playful sneer. "So yes, Harry, in my standards, it was a long wait." _This git still retains his Malfoy attitude even after being so brilliantly fucked. _"Lets get to bed Harry." Draco stood up and gave Harry his hand. He pulled him away from the chair, while catching Harry unawares, he grabbed him around the waist, and tripped him. They fell on the bed with Draco on top.

"Now… where were we…?" Draco asked with a kiss. "Oh yes. Harry, I love you."


End file.
